Bräutigamseiche
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Une Allemagne sous la neige, un Noël qui approche, un Chêne porteur d'une belle histoire. Voilà le cadre que découvre Camus. Curieux, il se laisse tenter, il tend la main vers une lettre, elle est spéciale, il le sent. Elle sera surtout le point de départ d'un jolie miracle de Noël. /Event Hiver Sts Fr. Camilo and co.


Bien le bonjour, Bien le bonsoir,

Me voilà avec ma participation au défi d'hiver du forum Saint Seiya FR. Merci à **Sea-Rune** et **Arthygold** pour nous avoir pensé.es ce défi de qualité. Le principe : écrire n'importe quelle histoire avec comme Duo, les deux premiers personnages de notre box (du jeu mobile Saint Seiya Awakening)

Alors dans mon cas, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, je suis passé d'un Camus/Saga à un Camus/Milo. Donc forcément : Otp ultime + période de Noel = Fiction ultra fluff, clichée et romantique à souhait. Soyez prêt à l'overdose de sucre, ça va être trois chapitres de guimauve.

Précision : Il s'agit donc un UA époque actuelle. Avec un couple principal et plusieurs secondaires.

La suite viendra surement après ma session d'examen. Sur ceux, bonne lecture.

* * *

_Disclaimer : La série Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada_

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Un crépitement retentit dans les hauts parleur du train avant de laisser place à une vielle voix professionnel. _« Bonsoir cher passagers, notre train va entrer en gare dans quelques instants._ »

Levant son regard de son ouvrage, Camus observa le monde autour de lui commencer à s'agiter. Il attrapa son marque page qu'il glissa entre les feuilles avant de refermer son livre. Il se tourna ensuite, vers son voisin, ce jeune homme à la chevelure aigue-Marine qui observait avec attention le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre. Mais le français n'était pas dupe, si toute sa gestuel paraissait des plus calmes, son frère brûlait d'impatience. A raison, il avait attendu trois mois, qu'ils puissent prendre des congés commun pour faire ce voyage, et maintenant, la voix las du conducteur -inconscient de l'importance des mots qu'il avait prononcé- venait de leur annoncé qu'ils étaient à quelque minutes de cette destination dont son aîné rêvait depuis un long moment.

Le train se mit à ralentir. Les gens se bousculaient déjà dans la petite allée avec leurs énormes sacs, au loin deux enfants semblaient se disputer, un homme en costard tiré à quatre épingles tentait de se frayer un chemin, sa mallette sous le bras, son portable collé entre son oreille et son épaule. Tout ce petit monde, Camus le voyait s'exciter alors que les portes n'étaient même pas ouvertes. Il ne saisissait vraiment pas cette manie qu'avait les gens de s'engouffrer rapidement vers les sorties alors que le véhicule n'était pas à l'arrêt. Camus, tranquillement assis, se saisit de son sac où il rangea définitivement son livre, il vérifia son portable où il avait deux messages. Le 1er de leur mère, leur demandant s'ils étaient bien arrivés, le second de son opérateur mobile, le souhaitant la bienvenue en Allemagne. Il tapa rapidement un message pour la rassurer, puis rangea le téléphone dans le sac. Il jeta un regard vers Aphrodite qui tapait nerveusement des ongles sur l'accoudoir, son téléphone également en main. Il soupira, il avait beau avoir trois ans de plus, Aphrodite pouvait agir comme un enfant impatient.

« Tu sais que ça ne servirait à rien de se lever tout de suite. »

« Je sais, je sais… » Aphrodite ne le remarqua pas, mais il se mit à se ronger les ongles. Mauvaise habitude qui saisissait le suédois lorsqu'il était impatient ou anxieux. « J'ai juste peur d'arriver en retard… Ah ! On aurait dû réserver demain soir, pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas écouté ? »

Camus leva un regard vers la foule qui s'entassait toujours autant devant les portes. « Il est inutile de s'ennuyer avec ça maintenant, c'est trop tard. » Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'écran de son téléphone. « Il n'est que 16h, nous avons encore le temps d'arriver à l'hôtel et de nous préparer. »

« Tu crois ? »

Camus fut surpris d'entendre cette petite nuance, cette note légèrement plus aigu dans cette voix connu pour être provocatrice et charmeuse. Il eut un sourire attendrit, réalisant une fois de plus l'importance que ce voyage et surtout cette rencontre avait pour son frère.

Il se souvenait facilement de ce début de soirée, un 27 août où il était rentré du boulot, il s'était dirigé vers la maison de sa mère. Aphrodite était déjà là, l'air étrange. Ils avaient passé une belle soirée, jusqu'au moment du dessert où le plus grand des enfants avait annoncé la nouvelle. Il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Un homme qu'il avait rencontré entre deux expositions à l'étranger. Le restaurateur raconta alors sous le regard enjoué de sa mère et étonné de son frère, comment au fil de ses jours passés en Allemagne, il avait rencontré cet antiquaire qui avait fait appel à son agence. Un bel espagnol du nom de Shura qui lui avait tout de suite mit des papillons dans le ventre. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble et un soir, il lui avait proposé de boire un verre. Puis de fil en aiguille, de numéro échangé, de travail commun et de long appels nocturnes, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Et un jour, un soir il s'était confessé pour le plus grand plaisir d'Aphrodite. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils étaient en couple et deux mois plus tard, Aphrodite ne pouvait plus cacher cette relation, pas aux deux personnes qui lui étaient si cher. Alors il avait fait le choix de tout dire ce soir-là. Depuis, trois mois s'étaient écoulés et ce soir avait lieu la première rencontre officiel entre le frère et le beau-frère. Rencontre qui plus elle approchait, plus rendait sensible Aphrodite.

Alors Camus, comme à chaque fois que Aphrodite se laissait submerger par le stress, déposa son index sur sa joue et l'enfonça, juste assez pour que cela l'ennui. Et comme à chaque fois, il lui lança un regard d'abord surpris, puis ennuyé et enfin amusé. Tout irait bien.

Ils patientèrent encore quelques minutes avant que le wagon se vide. Ils sortirent alors et valises en mains, se mirent à chercher leur hôtel. Les deux parlant allemand, ce ne fut pas compliqué. Ils récupèrent par la même occasion une voiture qu'ils avaient loué et arrivèrent très vite à leur hôtel. Un très joli établissement qui exposait sa richesse et ses prix exorbitants rien que dans le style de portes qu'elle présentait. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés à leur chambre, les deux hommes se dépêchèrent de se préparer. Ce fut assez rapide puisque Aphrodite s'était attelé, avant leur départ, à préparer leurs tenues.

C'est ainsi que le temps passa, jusqu'à 19h. Heure où ils avaient décidé de prendre la route pour se rendre au restaurant. Camus se gara et il vit du coin de l'œil Aphrodite déglutir.

« Tu appréhendes à ce point ? »

« Un peu… » Rit-il malgré lui.

« Ou est donc passé ta superbe ? Ton éloquence ? Parce que si tu attends de moi que je fasse la conversation, nous ne sommes pas sortie de l'auberge. »

« Vous avez les mêmes goûts en matière de livre, ça vous fera un bon sujet de départ. »

« Je note. » Fit tout simplement Camus avant de sortir de la _BMW Série 8. _Aphrodite fit de même et ils s'avancèrent tous les deux devant les portes du _Skykitchen. _

« On y est. » Aphrodite replaça une longue mèches derrière son oreille alors qu'il observait l'écran de son portable. « Il est déjà là. Donc… »

« Donc on y va ? »

« Oui, on y va… »

Camus fronça des sourcils. L'attitude du suédois était bien trop étrange. « 'Dite, arrête-toi, un instant. » il s'empressa de saisir ses mains pour l'obliger à lui faire face. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire que tu es à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. » Un silence, puis camus repris. « Il y a un problème avec Shura ? »

« Quoi ?! Non, non, Camus ! » Il soupira, tentant de reprendre contenance. « Je veux que ça se passe bien. C'est vraiment le bon, Camus. Le vrai, je le sens. Alors j'ai juste … je peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter du moindre détails. Je veux que tu vois à quel point il est merveilleux et je veux qu'il voit que tu es le meilleur frère qui soit. »

Aphrodite s'était tourné vers lui et si le commun des mortels serait bien incapable de le remarquer tant le cadet pouvait être pudique dans ses expression, il voyait tout l'étonnement de Camus.

« Pour te mettre dans un tel état, ça doit être un sacré phénomène. »

Un ''Pfff '' glissa entre les lèvres de l'aîné. « Rigole, rigole, on verra bien ton état lorsque tu me présenteras la personne de ta vie ! »

C'est dans un rire partagé que la tension se dissipa. Alors Aphrodite passa son bras autours de celui de Camus et s'engouffra dans le luxueux restaurant.

A l'entrée, une dame vient de suite les accueillir. Prenant le nom de réservation, elle les invita à la suivre. Camus remarque du coin de l'œil plusieurs salles remplies de monde. Un brouhaha impressionnant se faisant entendre lorsqu'ils s'approchaient de l'une d'elles. Ils entrèrent dans un ascenseur et montèrent plusieurs étages avant d'arriver dans un espace à l'ambiance beaucoup plus cosy. Quelques tables bien espacées et une décoration bien plus faste qu'au rez-de-chaussée, l'endroit semblait plus intimiste aussi, mais ce qui accrocha réellement le regard de Camus, c'était la vue. Un panorama mirifique. L'hiver oblige, la nuit était vite tombée, plongeant la capital dans le noir. Et pourtant, au-dessous de lui, des vagues de lumières dansaient. Voitures, lampadaires ou enseignes, tout était une source venant éclairer l'obscurité. Certaines stagnaient tandis que d'autres formaient des sillons disparaissant au détour d'une rue. C'était terriblement beau et faisant fit du rare monde qui l'entourait, il profita silencieusement de ce magnifique paysage.

Derrière lui, Aphrodite l'observait. Attendrit de revoir ce Camus plus contemplatif. L'hôtesse les rejoignit de nouveau pour les conduire à leur table et c'est là que les deux voyageurs le virent. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Aphrodite en une fraction de seconde. Dans un parallélisme parfait avec Shura, bien que plus retenu. Il se leva et s'avança pour le saluer. Un baiser, chaste mais plein de tendresse. Camus était en arrière et ce n'est que lorsque Aphrodite se décala pour faire les présentations qu'il put enfin découvrir de ses yeux l'homme qui avait retourné le cœur de son frère.

« Camus, voici Shura. Shura, voici Camus, mon petit frère ! »

L'aîné s'avança en premier, la main tendu couplé d'un_ ''enchanté''_ prononcé dans un anglais parfait_._ Main que Camus saisit et salua. Chacun prit alors place sur la table ronde tandis qu'un serveur vint leur apporter un menu chacun.

Camus grimaça devant la longue liste de plat. Parler Allemand c'était une chose, le lire et l'écrire, par contre ! Sentant son désarroi, Aphrodite se pencha vers lui. « Attend, attend, je vais t'aider. »

Il lui récita tous les plats, évitant ceux qu'il savait, ne plairaient pas. Shura les regarda faire, amusé de découvrir une autre facette de son petit ami. Il prit alors l'initiative de conseiller certains plats plus que d'autre et très vite, ils échangèrent tous les trois.

C'est ainsi que les minutes passèrent. Les entrées arrivèrent pour accompagner la vive discussion qui s'animait naturellement, au grand plaisir d'Aphrodite. Shura et Camus était sur une même longueur d'onde. S'ils n'étaient pas forcément d'accord sur tout, ils avaient cette manière d'être plutôt posé qui s'accordaient parfaitement. Le suédois était aux anges : pas de soucis de belle familiale comme il y en avait tant ! Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson alors qu'il se reconcentra sur l'échange devant lui.

« Je suis plutôt surpris. » Fit finalement Shura, son regard allant de l'un vers l'autre. « Vous êtes le jour et la nuit physiquement. L'un tient plus du père et l'autre plus de la mère, j'imagine ? »

Aphrodite se crispa. Il détourna le regard vers Camus qui semblait surpris et le regardait aussi, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Le message était claire : _Tu ne lui as pas dit ? _

« C'est vrai que je ne t'en ai pas parlé. » Chuchota coupable un Aphrodite un peu gêné. « Moi et Camus ne sommes pas frères de sang. Nous étions dans la même pouponnière clinique et nous avons été adopté par la même merveilleuse femme. »

Shura écarquilla les yeux et Camus jurait avoir vu une légère teinte rougir la peau mate de ses joues. « Dite ! Tu ne crois pas que c'était peut-être une information que tu aurais pu me dire_ avant_ que je rencontre ton petit frère ? »

« Il n'a pas tort. »

« N'ajoute pas de l'huile sur le feu toi ! » Aphrodite lui tapa la main du bout du doigt. « Désolé Shushu ! Je n'y avais pas pensé, c'est pas des plus importants, non ? »

Et il le pensait réellement. Toutes ces histoires de famille biologique et d'adoption, il s'en fichait éperdument. Camus était sa famille, son petit frère avait qui il avait vécu de belles et tristes histoires. Ainsi, s'il le faisait enfant, aujourd'hui Aphrodite n'avait plus réellement ce réflexe de préciser la nature de leur lien. Néanmoins, le regard de Shura lui fit très vite comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécier le manque d'information, mais il se contenta d'un clin d'œil enjôleur. L'heure n'était pas au débat mais au repas.

La soirée se déroula alors sans incident notable. Une belle ambiance où le frère et l'amant apprirent à se connaitre, sous le regard bienveillant d'Aphrodite. Plusieurs heures plus tard, le repas prit fin. Shura insista pour payer, malgré les protestations des deux invités, mais Shura était têtu. Camus en profita alors pour passer rapidement dans la salle d'eau.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il remarqua que ni Aphrodite, ni Shura n'étaient présents. Il se dirigea alors tout naturellement vers la sortie. Comme son intuition le lui avait chuchoté, les deux amants étaient à l'extérieur, discutant. L'espagnol parlait. Les bras croisés contre son torse, il semblait échanger avec Aphrodite. Ce dernier quant à lui, lui faisait dos. Camus voulu alors les rejoindre, mais après quelque pas, il s'arrêta, observant silencieusement la drôle d'aura qui entourait le couple. Quelque chose de très doux, mais pas que. Il y avait aussi une impression que Camus avait du mal à comprendre. Shura semblait ennuyé et Aphrodite déposa sa main sur son avant-bras. Un geste délicat qui attira l'attention de l'espagnol. Son frère lui parlait. Et quoi que fussent ses mots, ils semblèrent apaiser les maux de Shura. Un sourire et un baiser où par réflexe et respect, il détourna le regard.

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures, pourtant il nageait en pleine lumière. Une quantité incroyable de spot lumineux éclairaient l'avenu de la capital. De nombreuses voitures se suivaient le long de la route, bordés par des trottoirs bien animé malgré l'heure tardive. Observer ce monde de haut ou en plein dedans, c'était définitivement beau. Animé, rapide, bruyant, mais véritablement beau.

Ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel, un pan de son écharpe glissant avec le mouvement. C'était étrange de constater qu'il n'y avait aucun nuage. Un grand ciel dégagé en ce début de décembre. Soudain, son champs de vision s'assombrit. Deux fines mains froides se posant sur ses yeux. Il n'avait pas entendu Aphrodite s'approcher.

« Tu te perds encore Camus. »

« Je ne souhaitais pas vous déranger. » Il se dégagea doucement pour lui faire face.

« Tu ne déranges jamais, voyons. »

Shura s'approcha du duo. « J'espère que tu as apprécié la soirée. »

« Sans aucun doute. Merci à toi pour avoir tout organisé »

« C'est tout naturel ! »

« Tu es si solennel mon shushu. »

Le dénommé Shushu leva les yeux aux ciels. Aphrodite avait un don pour trouver des surnoms niais.

« On s'y fait. » Fit tout simplement le français. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu et après quelques paroles, Shura les salua, prenant un autre chemin pour rentrer.

Aphrodite et Camus, quant à eux, se dirigèrent vers leur voiture loué, un doux silence entre eux.

« Alors ? » Fit tout simplement Aphrodite, sans jeter de regard à son cadet.

« Alors quoi ? »

Le suédois leva les yeux aux ciels. « Ne joues pas à ça avec moi. Qu'en as-tu pensé ? »

« Je ris d'avance à sa rencontre avec maman. Il n'est définitivement pas prêt. »

Aphrodite rit à la remarque. « S'il s'est habitué à mon extravagance, il devrait être armé pour la sienne… Bon, on dirait que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. »

« Ça ne semblait pas aller. » Aphrodite perdit son sourire, ne suivant pas son raisonnement. « Lorsque je suis sorti, tu discutais avec Shura… il avait l'air préoccupé. »

« Oh. » Il perdit de suite son air inquiet. « Il avait peur de ne pas avoir fait bonne impression ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait penser ça ? »

« La question sur le physique, je pense. Tu sais, Shura est du genre protocolaire, il aime faire les choses correctement. Et cette soirée comptait autant pour moi que pour lui. Il voulait réellement te montrer le sérieux de notre relation. »

« Tu t'es trouvé un homme bien sérieux. »

« Que veux-tu ? J'ai un faible pour les personnes adorables aux airs d'ours mal léchés. »

Camus sourit, résigné alors qu'Aphrodite glissa ses bras au-dessus de ses épaules, s'approchant bras dessus, bras dessous, vers la BMW.

* * *

Une semaine passa où Shura s'attela à faire visiter le pays aux deux visiteurs. Du petit café, au musée historique, l'espagnol avait tout planifié. Beaucoup trop pour l'esprit rationnel de Camus. Si au début, il avait cru à un simple circuit que tout bon touriste devait faire, lorsque Shura les amena dans un salon de thé particulièrement distingué qui faisaient des pâtisseries à tomber. Les deux points faibles du Français. Ça sentait le Aphrodite à plein nez, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il faisant tant d'effort pour rendre leur séjour inoubliable que Camus ne se sentait pas de faire des commentaires. Tant qu'ils apprenaient à se connaitre et qu'ils passaient de chouettes moments, pourquoi gâcherait-il tout ?

Une semaine était passée, et Camus décida de laisser le couple entre eux. Si Aphrodite avait protesté, Camus avait insisté. Et le cadet avait vite gagné. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva en ce lundi matin dans un petit café. Le froid emplissait les rues et seul une tasse de thé pouvait y remédier. Un message vint le faire sortir de sa lecture, une photo de lui et Shura devant une énorme fresque. Ils rayonnaient. C'était indéniable.

Camus rangea son portable après avoir écrit une rapide réponse, reportant son attention sur la vitre à ses côtés. Les passants passaient et ne se ressemblaient pas. Ou presque. Des familles, des solitaires dans leur petit monde musicale, des plus jeunes qui se bousculaient, tout souriant. Et au milieu de tout ce monde, passant inaperçue aux yeux de tous, mais pas à son regard à lui. Les couples.

Il n'arrivait pas à les rater. Aussi discret pouvaient-ils être, son regard tombait forcément sur l'un d'entre eux. C'était étrange. Il se saisit de sa tasse et en bu une gorgée. Il semblerait que le monde lui criait son célibat. Tout respirait l'amour. Pourtant c'était Noel. Pas la saint Valentin. Mais il fallait croire que la neige avait ce petit quelque chose de romantique qui redonnait son blason à l'amour. Ce n'était pas un mal. Camus avait beau être un homme assez détaché et solitaire, il n'était pas un anti-amour. Au contraire, son cœur de contemplatif n'était pas contre l'idée de rencontrer son âme sœur. Mais Camus n'avait jamais trouvé cette personne. L'avait-il vraiment chercher ? C'était plus compliqué, aurait-il dit.

Laissant ses pensées de côté, il termina son thé et s'en alla payer. Il discuta un peu avec la caissière intriguée par son allure et son accent. La petit clochette sonna sur son passage et alors qu'il enroula le bas de son visage de son écharpe. Il s'avança vers la voiture, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire.

Rentrer à l'hôtel ? Se promener ? Installé sur le siège conducteur, Camus hésita. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de visiter aujourd'hui. Il voulait juste voir du paysage. Cette volonté en tête, il se saisit d'un catalogue traînant dans sa boite à gant, cherchant un petit coin qu'il pourrait découvrir. Il fouilla, tournant les pages du livret.

Son attention s'arrêta sur une double page. Un énorme chêne était représenté au milieu, entouré de plusieurs photos de couples venant de tous horizons. Il écarquilla légèrement des yeux pendant qu'il lisait les différents paragraphes. Il rangea le petit livre à sa place d'origine et démarra la voiture.

Il venait de trouver sa nouvelle destination.

* * *

Son long périple l'amena à une place bien plus dégagé. De la ville, il était à présent en pleine forêt. Le ciel gris surplombait des arbres dénudés de leurs feuilles. Une imposante pancarte se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Son regard admiratif tomba directement sur l'imposant chêne. _Der Bräutigamseiche_, l'arbre aux époux. Il repensa à l'histoire de ce chêne, cinq fois centenaires, que leur racontait leur mère très souvent. Une jeune fille et un jeune garçon tombant fou d'amour, mais interdit de s'aimer car le père n'acceptait pas l'homme. Alors pour faire vivre cette relation, les deux jeunes amants échangeaient des lettres, usant de ce grand chêne comme boite au lettre secrète pendant plus d'un an. Le père avait fini par découvrir la vérité, mais ne se fâcha pas. Au contraire, face à tant de sincérité et de persévérance, il avait accepté l'union de sa fille au fils du chocolatier. Un joli mariage sous les longues branches du vieille arbre.

Une histoire d'amour se concluant sur une belle fin. Pleine d'espoir et de promesse. Camus trouvait cette histoire romantique et ce chêne impressionnant. Tout était fort en ce lieu qui avait connu de bien beaux moments.

Il s'approcha contournant les petites clôtures en bois, chaque pas qu'il faisait vers cette arbre lui faisait réaliser sa grandeur. Un ancêtre qui tenait droit et fière. Veillant sur les amours qui naissaient en ses pieds. Sans distinction, sans a priori, juste un protecteur de sentiments honnêtes.

Camus s'arrêta à quelque centimètre du bois vieillit. Il laissa sa mains glisser sur la surface qui se constituait de bien plus de creux que de surface lice. Son regard tomba sur les nombreuses lettres. Un mélange de couleurs, allant de l'enveloppe sobre à la plus extravagante. Camus se demanda comment les gens choisissaient ces lettres. Comment pouvait-on trouver _la lettre_ parmi la centaine de bout de papier qui faisaient tout pour attirer votre attention ? Il laissa son regard se promener sur l'arbre, plusieurs minutes où seul était le vent d'hiver secouant les branches nues l'accompagnait dans sa contemplation.

Il finit par soupirer. Tout cela n'était pas pour lui. Malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui, Camus était un romantique. L'amour, il devait le vivre. L'homme si rationnel et calme qu'il était devait sentir ce petit quelque chose vibrer en lui, mais là, il ne sentait rien. _Ouvre donc une lettre ! _lui criait sa logique, mais le jeune homme qu'il était ne voulait pas agir ainsi. Comme on feuilletait un catalogue, il voulait… il ne savait pas trop. Un miracle de noël ? Aphrodite et sa maman avait bien trop déteint sur lui. Il ferait mieux de rentrer, il avait une longue route avant d'arriver à l'hôtel, il valait mieux ne pas tarder.

Un vent bien plus violent balaya la large place, prenant de court Camus et ses réflexions qui eut le réflexe de se protéger de son bras. Le froid s'insinua dans sa large veste, provoquant un désagréable frisson. Lui qui n'était pas si frileux, c'était une première. Il se recoiffa légèrement et c'est là qu'il la vit.

Dépassant d'un creux plutôt profond, une lettre. Le papier était d'un bleu très pale qu'on pourrait presque le prendre pour du blanc. Dessus il cru voir un petit bonhomme dessiner au stylo. Curieux, il la prit. En effet, c'était là un bien beau gribouillage. Un petit bonhomme souriant avec ce qu'il cru être des scorpions – en toute sincérité, ça aurait très bien pu être un serpent ou une baguette de pain que Camus n'aurait pas sur faire la différence. Il rit, un son léger, amusé par cette idée. Il tourna la lettre, une adresse, surement celle du destinateur.

Il la regarda et quelque chose s'éveilla. Un déclic. Une logique qui ne faisait pas sens mais qui s'imposait des plus naturellement dans son esprit. Il ouvrit alors le bout de papier, particulièrement attentif à ne pas abîmer l'enveloppe. Il y sorti une feuille de papier standard, où une série de mots écrits avec le même stylo que les dessins se suivaient. L'écriture était irrégulière, des traits très nets, ponctués de très fins amas d'encre. La personne écrivait vite et appuyait bien trop fort ce son malheureux stylo.

Alors sans plus de cérémonies, il se mit à la lire. Les premiers mots, puis le second et Camus se laissa porter par l'histoire que cet inconnu lui contait à travers le bout de papier.

_« C'est bien la 7éme fois que j'écris cette lettre, donc autant y allez cash. Déjà, bonjour à toi qui a pioché ma lettre ! Enfin, si elle est lu… avec toutes les lettres présentes, c'est à ce demander si elle ne passera pas inaperçu… Enfin bref ! Je me perds encore ! Alors, moi c'est Milo. 24 ans (quand j'écris ses mots. Je pourrais très bien en avoir 87 au moment où cette lettre sera lu) un petit gars qui a vécu en Grèce … Enfin, je suis né en Grèce mais j'ai beaucoup voyagé ! France, Algérie, Bhutan (oui c'est un pays) Japon, Chine, Canada et bien d'autre ! Oui, je suis un adepte de voyage ! … Qu'est-ce que je dis après ? C'est dur d'écrire une lettre de nos jours, surtout lorsqu'on ne connait pas le destinataire ! Mais voilà ! J'eu envie de tenter ma chance, moi aussi, qui sait ? De rencontrer l'amour. Ah ? Suis-je censé décrire quel genre de personne je recherche ? … Ah c'est compliqué … Je ne m'attends pas à tomber sur quelqu'un qui pense comme moi ou qui aime mes hobbies, (c'est appréciable, mais pas indispensable ! ça nous fera quelque chose à découvrir ensembles) Donc non, je ne cherche pas la perle rare, l'homme le plus beau qui soit (ah oui, j'aurais dû dire ça plus haut ? J'aime les hommes, donc si tu es une demoiselle, désolé ! Mais mes amis confirmeront que je fais un très bon pote !) Oui, donc je ne cherche rien de cela ! Ce quelqu'un qui m'épaulera et que j'épaulerai, quelqu'un avec qui créer un petit monde à nous. Bref, ce genre de truc qu'on construit à deux avec des mugs de chocolat chaud et des gros plaides moches… ceux qu'on sort à Noel… tu vois le genre ? _

_Bref, c'était ma lettre. Elle t'a peut être fait rire auquel cas j'aurais au moins gagné ça ! Que tu gardes cette lettre ou pas, que tu décides de m'appeler ou pas, je te souhaite de trouver la personne qu'il te faut ! Bonheur et santé ! Je te souhaite une bonne journée !»_

Et plus bas étaient inscrit les coordonnées du dénommé Milo.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il termina de lire la lettre que Camus réalisa qu'il s'était assis sur la neige. Il n'avait n'ont plus pas remarqué qu'il s'était mis à neigé. Une pluie très fine de flocon. Il se releva, la lettre toujours dans ses mains. Ce garçon, ce Milo… Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Camus se sentit anxieux, excité aussi. Oui ce sentiment qui lui faisait trembler les mains et qui s'agitait en lui était tout sauf négatif. Le si raisonné cadet qu'il était pour la première fois, avait très envie de se jeter dans cet inconnu. Alors il se saisit de l'enveloppe bleu, il y rangea la lettre, mais ne la rendit pas à l'arbre. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ce grand chêne qui l'avait protégé de la neige tombante durant sa lecture, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres. Serait-il aussi témoin de son histoire à lui, aussi ? Au fond de lui, il le souhaitait de tout son cœur.

C'était impatient que Camus sorti de l'ombre de l'arbre afin de rejoindre sa voiture. L'esprit déjà attelé à imaginer une réponse.

« Hey ! Toi là ! Attend ! »

Une voix grave le surprit. Il n'eut le temps de se tourner qu'il sentit une main l'agripper maladroitement. Ce fut si rapide et si soudain que le corps de Camus s'était tétanisé quelque secondes. Il finit par se tourner, bien décider à se dégager de l'emprise de cette personne qui clairement devait revoir les règles de savoir-vivre, mais aucune remarque, aucun remontrance, aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres.

Magnifique. L'homme en face de lui était tout simplement magnifique. Un style rock et sombre de la tête aux pieds, contrastant violemment avec la blondeur de sa massive chevelure. Une peau plus sombre que la sienne et comme si cet homme ne présentait pas déjà toutes les perfections du monde, il a fallu que cet inconnu malpoli naisse avec un regard que Camus n'oserait qualifier, de peur de ne pas mettre de mots assez fort pour exprimer leur intensité.

Il resta sans voix alors que l'homme reprenait son souffle. Il se leva d'un coup lui faisant cette fois-ci véritablement face, quelques secondes de silence avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« Salut. Désolée de t'avoir surpris, mais je-… Ah ! Tu parles allemand ? Je devrais peut être te parler anglais ? »

« Je comprends l'allemand. » fit le roux pour couper court aux interrogations du blond.

« Ah ? Super alors, touriste ? Etudiant ? Tu habites ici ? »

Qu'il était bavard ! Ce n'était pas une reproche, mais il ne s'attendait pas de suite à un tel débit de parole ! « Touriste. Nous passons Noel ici en famille. »

« Oh ! Et donc tu as profité du séjour pour venir faire un tour à l'arbre aux époux ? »

Camus détourna le regard vers la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main. « Ce n'était pas prévu, mais de fil en aiguille… je suis arrivé ici. Et j'ai trouvé cette lettre. »

« Ouais, en parlant de ça… » Il vit le blond rougir en regardant le bout de papier. Par réflexe, il resserra ses doigts dessus. L'inconnu passa la main dans ses cheveux, un large sourire embarrassé plaqué sur son visage. Il prit une grande inspiration. « Enchanté, je suis Milo. Le mec qui a écrit la lettre que tu as choisis. »

Camus observa le garçon. Puis la lettre. Puis le garçon. Puis la lettre. Puis le garçon… pour au final ne sut dire qu'un simple et un peu bête « Pardon ? »

La réaction eu le mérite de faire rire Milo. « Je venais tout juste de la déposer enfaîte. Je me dirigeais vers le chemin du nord quand… quand je t'ai vu approcher… désolé ça fait un peut Stalker mais j'étais curieux… alors je t'ai observé et… et quand je t'ai vu prendre ma lettre, … je me suis dit que je pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça. » Cette fin de phrase, il l'avait prononcé sans hésitation, son regard ancré dans le sien, chaque mot était porteur d'une assurance, d'une détermination qui vous faisiez comprendre que rien ne le ferait douter de ce qu'il affirmait.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, sous le regard bienveillant du grand chêne enneigé. Il se dit que cela était un bien beau tableau de comédie-romantique. Un élan de ce quelque chose qu'il ne saurait nommer réchauffa tout son corps, c'était ça. Cette inconnue dans laquelle il était prêt à se jeter était venu à lui. Quelques secondes après son choix. Pouvait-il prendre ça pour un signe ?

Devant lui, le dénommé Milo semblait définitivement tendu. Les mains enfoncés dans les poches de son blouson, il se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre, le regard se promenant dans tout ce qui les entouraient. Ce blond aux allures de rockeur au grand cœur qui s'était presque jeté sur lui pour ne pas le perdre, Camus le trouvait étrange. Indéniablement maladroit. Mais ce blond aux allures de rockeur avait eu les mots. Et cela, pour le français, c'était bien l'unique preuve dont il avait besoin pour y croire.

« Je me nomme Camus. 24 ans. Éditeur, enchanté, Milo. »

Il lui tendit la main. Milo lui offrit un grand sourire heureux alors qu'il se saisissait de la main tendue. « Milo, 24 ans également. Photographe ! Enchanté Camus. »

Une poignée de main, une rencontre et ce fut le début de leur histoire.


End file.
